The invention relates to leak detection devices, and more particularly to devices for use in locating leaks in bicycle inner tubes. The usual procedure to detect leaks in an inner tube is to immerse the inflated inner tube in a water tank and locate the leak by noting the position on the inner tube from which bubbles emerge. While this procedure is effective, it is somewhat cumbersome and troublesome and cannot be performed on the road where flats typically occurs. While it is sometimes possible to detect the location of a leak by listening for the sound of air escaping from the puncture, this is impractical on the road due to the noise of traffic and wind. Cyclist, particularly sports cyclists, who often embark on long trips, opt to carry several spare tubes rather than attempt to patch the tubes on the road, thus sacrificing space and weight. Even then, they must hope that they will have more spare tubes than punctures. On the other hand, if the cyclist was able to easily locate the location of a leak, an immediate repair can be simply effected.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,798 and 4,693,118 to Roberts disclose pneumatic tire leak detectors and methods which relie on a cannister of fluorescent powder, which when propelled into the leaking inner tube, will escape from the leak, and positively indicate the leak's location on the tube. While the device of the Roberts patents might be acceptable for large, automobile tires for which repairs are invariably made at a shop, and the cannister can be easily carried and stored, the Roberts device would not be convenient for a bicyclist to use and carry, due to its size and weight, and the mess created by the escaping fluorescent powder, which may also interfer with adhesion of the tire patches.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for a device to easily detect the location of an air leak in bicycle inner tubes while on the road, as well as in other circumstances as required.